Complejo
by Sui Felton
Summary: Cuando Harry ve a Draco, éste no puede evitar pensar en los verdaderos motivos de su rivalidad... Drabble para el Harrython 2011


Título: Complejo

Pareja/personajes: Harry/Draco

Warnings: Ninguno…

Género: Gen

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>Complejo<strong>

Harry frunció el ceño y bufó al ver a cierto grupo de Slytherins que caminaba por los jardines de Hogwarts. Sus ojos verdes pasaron por cada uno de los adolescentes hasta que finalmente encontró aquel cabello rubio que había estado buscando desde el principio.

Ahí estaba él, Draco Malfoy, rodeado por sus amigos y sonriendo como sólo hacía con aquellos a quienes de verdad apreciaba. Las sonrisas que le dedicaba a Harry eran sólo para enfatizar el desprecio y desdén que la joven serpiente sentía hacia él y eso le dolía en cierta manera porque, de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy era el único que podía causarle emociones fuertes e intensas que le hacían sentir realmente vivo.

El Gryffindor puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, después siguió los movimientos de Malfoy con cuidado, estudiando todos y cada uno de sus gestos. Tiempo atrás, Harry se había dado cuenta de que muchos daban por hecho que su enemistad con Draco había comenzado en el momento justo en que había rechazado su mano y amistad en favor de Ron.

La verdad es que Harry se había sentido algo intimidado y deslumbrado por el porte elegante y sofisticado que Draco poseía desde la primera vez que lo había visto en la tienda de túnicas Madam Malkin. Aquella vez, cuando lo había visto moverse con gracia mientras le tomaban las medidas para su ropa, Harry no había podido articular una sola palabra, pues se había sentido como un pobre pordiosero al notar las diferencias entre los dos. Es decir, no había que ser demasiado listo para darse cuenta de que Draco provenía de una familia rica y poderosa. Sí, el rubio era un reverendo capullo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero también tenía rasgos finos y sus modales eran impecables. Harry, por otra parte, había entrado en la tienda vistiendo las ropas que su primo Duddley había dejado tiempo atrás. Sus pantalones tenían agujeros y su camisa era unas cuatro tallas más grande de lo necesario, haciéndolo lucir escuálido y sin gracia. Todo ello sin mencionar sus gafas…

Sí, claro que apreciaba su amistad con Ron, de eso no tenía duda, pues él era su mejor amigo y nunca cambiaría ese hecho por nada del mundo. Sin embargo, la sola idea de convivir día a día con un chico como Malfoy, alguien que le recordaba constantemente todo aquello que no era y que jamás podría llegar a ser era algo que sencillamente no podía soportar. Por eso, cuando Draco había extendido su mano hacia él, Harry se dejó llevar por la molestia y terminó rechazándolo, algo que probablemente nadie más hubiera hecho.

Draco soltó una carcajada ante un comentario que Blaise Zabini había dicho contra su oído y lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Sí, estaba seguro de que sólo él era el único que se atrevería a rechazar una amistad con Draco Malfoy.

Ahora que era mayor podía darse cuenta de que lo necesitaba. Era una idea rara y un tanto retorcida, pero aun así era verdad. Si Draco no lo molestaba, era Harry quien iba hacia él y hacía el primer movimiento, siempre en busca de captar su atención. Harry podía ser el chico dorado, el niño que vivió, pero en aquel entonces, cuando apenas había empezado a conocer el mundo mágico, no había sido más que un pobre chico que no tenía de quién era ni de porqué los demás lo veían con tanta devoción. Draco, por su parte, parecía haber sido el único que no se había sentido deslumbrado ante su presencia y lo había tratado como a un igual. Eso era importante para Harry ya que nunca había podido acostumbrarse a toda aquella atención.

Quizás si no se sintiera tan acomplejado podría acercarse a él e intentar conocer todas aquellas facetas que se ocultaban tras la máscara de sarcasmo y desprecio que era el rostro de Malfoy. Sabía que era una idea absurda, sin embargo no podía evitar pensar en esa posibilidad de vez en cuando. Sobre todo cuando lo veía a lo lejos, como ahora, riendo despreocupadamente junto a sus amigos, quienes realmente parecían gozar con el sólo hecho de estar con él.

Harry, de verdad, no podía evitar pensar en aquello que había perdido sin siquiera llegar a tenerlo realmente. Algo que quizás jamás podría recuperar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 1 :3

Ustedes disculpen si tiene muchos errores… lo he escrito de a rápido cuando mi jefe no estaba viendo orz

No está beteado, pero aun así espero que les haya gustado ^ ^


End file.
